narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kentaro Shida
Kentaro Shida (しだ ケンタロ, Shida Kentaro) is a chūnin of Kusagakure and a member of Team Ginta with Kinsei Zou and Inari Gatama. Background Kentaro made it through his Academy days as a below average student. His skills with jutsus and shuriken techniques needed work, and his physical power was meager at best. His academic grades, however, were near the top of his class. This caused him a bit of problems with learning to be a ninja. He lacked the aggressiveness and physical prowess that a fighter needs to win. He was ok with his abilities, though. He didn’t care if he wasn’t a great ninja; just being able to better survive challenges was enough for him. Kentaro spent much of his time following Kazō. Unlike some of the other students, Kazō never seemed to notice Kentaro’s lack of skill. Outside of the Academy, he would hang out with Kazō, as well as the twins Ide and Buto. When Kasumi joined their group, he was just as thrilled about her presence as Kazō was. To him, she seemed a bit dense at times, and having to explain things to her took the fun out of it. When Kazō lost his arm, he returned to class and acted like nothing had changed. However, Kentaro noticed how much it bothered him. Though Kazō tried to hide it, he wasn’t the same as he used to be. This made Kentaro unsure of what to do, since Kazō had always been the one who could handle anything. At this point, Kentaro realized he needed to change so he could deal with problems when others couldn’t. His first real attempt at this was when he and Kazō saw three genin bullying a younger boy. Kentaro couldn’t stand seeing this, and decided to step in. The boy got away while the genin started pushing Kentaro around. Kazō stepped in too, though he held back, realizing this was Kentaro’s battle. The jōnin in charge of the genin arrived soon after to stop the fight. Kentaro and Kazō were sent to one of their teachers for punishment as well. When the teacher learned of the cause of the fight, he let the two of them go, praising Kentaro for his courage. To his disappointment, Kentaro was not placed on the same team as Kazō after graduating. He wasn’t even paired with one of the twins. Instead, he was with Kinsei and Inari. Both students had more aggressive personalities than he did, and neither of them seemed pleased to be on his team. Their sensei Ginta saw the poor teamwork the three seemed to have, so his first test was to fix this problem. The three were sent inside a mansion and told to make it back out. While inside; faceless ghosts called Noppera-bō chased them around. Kinsei naturally took the lead, and seemed able to handle the situation. Inari seemed a bit scared, but was still more prepared than Kentaro was. He was clearly the weak link. Midway through the test, they learned that the Noppera-bō could become solid figures to yank objects into their ghost dimension. In Kinsei’s effort to fight one off, his sword was ripped from his hands and shattered when brought through dimensions. This scared Kentaro even more. He was just a genin; he didn’t want to die so soon. Even Inari had started hesitating more. Kentaro realized he couldn’t be like Kinsei and make the decisions. He didn’t know what choices to make. He just wanted to leave the mansion as soon as possible. Before they could reach the exit, a Noppera-bō appeared behind Inari and grabbed her by the hair. Both Kentaro and Kinsei knew what would happen to her. The ghost had appeared and attacked almost instantaneously, giving even Kinsei little time to think. Kentaro didn’t think at all, he just acted. Just as Inari’s hair was being yanked, he rushed over and sliced it off with a kunai. He then bolted to the exit while carrying Inari. Once outside, medical ninja saw to Inari while Kentaro’s burst of bravery dissolved. Kinsei seemed angered by this change of face, but Kentaro said he had only stayed in control for Inari’s sake. Kinsei then acknowledged Kentaro’s ability to react in important moments like that, and said he was glad they were on the same team. Though it was revealed that they were never in any danger, as the mansion and ghosts were an illusion, the bond the three genin formed was real. With Kinsei’s respect and Inari’s gratitude, Kentaro was finally realizing what it meant to be a ninja. Personality Kentaro has a somewhat timid personality. He is very cautious about things, and this usually prevents him from being more aggressive or outgoing like his teammates. He is not one to pick a fight, nor does he care to fight when others provoke him. His teammates say he’s too nice and needs to toughen up more. He doesn’t mind this side of himself. He knows he’s not much of a leader, but having people who know how to follow is just as important. To him, if everyone tries to lead, they won’t get too far. Outside of missions and fighting, Kentaro’s cautiousness isn’t as prominent. He is usually very curious, and will often make connections of the things he sees to learn more about them. Hanging around Kazō, Ide, and Buto has also given him a joking side. While on a mission, he convinced Inari she had some kind of evil spirit inside her and the only way to expel it was to stand in a lake for an hour. After she left, Kinsei noticed the book Kentaro was reading from was upside down, to which Kentaro feigned surprise. In rare cases, Kentaro reveals a braver side. Unlike Kinsei who is good at making choices as a battle progresses, Kentaro has shown the ability to react instantaneously, without thought. He’s unsure of how he does it, though he describes the instances as having only one logical answer. There is no grey area in the choice; something he would usually have trouble with deciding. There are only two distinct outcomes. Since he knows which choice is right, there’s no need to think about it. When Inari was caught by a Noppera-bō, she would either die after it pulled her through dimensions, or live if he cut her free before that happened. Appearance Kentaro is of average height with short, dark teal hair and indigo eyes. He wears silver wire-rimmed glasses. As an Academy student he wore a dark yellow shirt and green shorts. During Part II, his attire consists of a green shirt and dark green pants. He continues to wear his original green headband he got as a genin. Abilities Nature Transformation Kentaro’s chakra nature is wind. With it, he can strengthen any bladed attacks he uses. His Gyro Shuriken makes use of this. Utilizing the wind, Kentaro can spin a shuriken in the palm of his hand. By tilting the air stream, the shuriken will topple over itself and spin vertically as well as horizontally. This gyroscopic movement allows the shuriken to cut into targets as a sphere instead of a disc, increasing its deadliness. Other attacks let him expel large volumes of wind from his mouth; either in short bursts like his Raging Bellows Technique or a continuous stream like his Wind Tunnel Technique. Other Skills Since Kentaro isn’t much of a fighter, he relies on his intelligence in battle. He is very observant and will use this to his advantage. If he finds a way to get around having to physically fight, he’ll act on it, even if it’s by using tricks. He likes using the terrain to his advantage and will usually change his tactics to match his surroundings. If he runs out of ideas, he will even retreat to either think of a new plan or to just change his location. Kentaro is also pretty quick at dodging attacks, though this is mostly due to his not wanting to get hurt. Though it can be viewed as cowardly, the fear heightens his reflexes enough to help him evade attacks. Status Part II Kusa History Arc In a flashback, Kentaro is seen in the Academy. On the first day, he looked around as roll was taken. He wasn’t sure if he’d get along with anyone until Kazō was called. He implied the teacher had saved the best for last; ignoring that the roll was done alphabetically. This was shot down, however, when Kinsei was called right after. Kinsei agreed that the best was saved for last; much to Kazō’s annoyance. Kentaro began hanging around Kazō along with Ide and Buto. Kazō became the group’s leader and they did much of their training together. During lectures Kentaro sat with Kazō in the back and made jokes about the lessons. A few times Kentaro would laugh too loudly and get scolded by their teacher. One day, Kazō arrived to find Kasumi occupying his seat. She said she wanted in on the fun they were having in such a boring class. As the lecture went on, Kazō found things to make jokes about. Although Kasumi realized the intent, she didn’t find them as funny as Kentaro did. The last one didn’t even make sense to her, and she said so, much to Kazō’s shock. He tried rewording the joke, but it still slid past her. Now thoroughly annoyed, Kazō attempted to break down the joke, bit by bit. Before he could get very far, the teacher berated him for not paying attention. It was the first time Kazō had ever been caught, as well as the first thing Kasumi actually found funny. Kentaro joined the rest of the class in laughter at his embarrassment. Later in the day, Kazō’s group faced Kinsei’s group in a game of Ninja; a mix of tag and hide and seek. They had made it a habit to face each other often in order to see who was better. This day, Kasumi decided to join. Kazō was immediately against the idea, but Kasumi was not going to pass up the chance to be on a team with Kinsei. By the end of the game, only Kazō and Buto were left standing. Before the others could gather to call the game, Kentaro and Ide continued it by acting like zombies. Kinsei and Kasumi stood by as their charade progressed. Though Kinsei was annoyed by their stupidity, Kasumi actually enjoyed the act. As the days went by, Kasumi continued to hang around their group. As much as she annoyed them and they annoyed her, she continued to stay in their company. Kentaro followed Kazō, who still hadn’t fully accepted her and tended to make fun of her through wit. Inari was also against it, and preferred they hang out with Kinsei instead. While walking home after class, Kentaro and Kazō see another young boy being picked on by three older boys who were genin. Kentaro spoke out against them and Kazō was surprised to see him so confident. The genin switched their focus to Kentaro and the young boy ran away. Kazō was willing to let Kentaro take the lead, but couldn’t let him fight alone. He held off one of the genin while Kentaro fought the leader. The genin were stronger and overpowered them. Soon a jōnin arrived to scold the genin and he brought Kazō and Kentaro to the Academy to be punished as well. When the teacher heard the whole story, he let them go. Kentaro continued to hang out with Kazō. He was happy to see him gain some confidence back after losing his arm. Unfortunately, he was placed on a different team after graduation. Team Ginta Arc Kusa's Prodigy Arc Kentaro is seen in a flashback taking the Chūnin Exams along with his teammates and Kasumi’s team. Little Ninja Arc Kentaro travels with his team and Team Yon-Tao to a small, nearby village. Kazō’s little sister Miko joins them since it is just a D-rank. Technically Team Yon-Tao didn’t even need to go, but it made for a nice trip. While Team Ginta handled the mission, Miko would be able to travel and see how a ninja works, firsthand. They first visit a shrine near the village entrance. Inside, a few people seem to be praying. The group speaks to a woman who explains the purpose of the shrine. On one wall, an image is shown that represents the spirit of the shrine. A large bell hung next to the picture with a long rope attached to the clapper. People would come to the shrine to pray for things they were trying to find. When they found what they were looking for, they would ring the bell. After more exploring of the village, they hear a tale of a man who lived long ago. Instead of dying, his spirit took shelter in the land. The tale stated that the spirit gained special abilities by becoming one with nature. After meeting those who hired them, they learned that a group of bandits had been causing some trouble the day before. Since they were already there, they agreed to take a look into it when their mission was done. Kazō made sure Miko remained at his side as they walked around the village. They soon found the bandits outside of the village, and swiftly took care of them. Before heading back, Kasumi sensed a larger chakra signature. A suit of armor appeared, without a person inside, and seemed to lock on to their position. Kazō took Miko away and told her to go hide somewhere. Meanwhile, Kentaro and the others led the new enemy away to fight it. It proved to be more than just armor, however, and revealed various weapons hidden inside of it that prevented most of their attacks from landing. The armor fended off their attacks for a bit longer and fled, leaving them worn out and confused. Heading back, Kinsei thought he heard a voice. Looking around, He found a pile of earth and clay in a small humanoid shape. He implied it must be the man’s spirit they had heard about. The spirit was able to speak through telepathy when contact was made. They asked about the suit of armor but the spirit only said it could be dangerous to deal with. A small rock was unearthed that Kinsei carried in his pocket to keep in contact with the spirit. Kentaro hurried back with Kazō and the others to find Miko. They found that she had gotten hurt after the armor found her hiding when it left their battle. She didn’t have any wounds, but complained of severe pains. Kazō tried to comfort her as he carried her back to the small village. Unfortunately, before he could make it, the pain became too much and Miko died in his arms. Rain had begun to fall, and the group took shelter in a small cavern nearby. Kentaro stood with Kinsei and Oda as Kazō tried to come to terms with what happened. Kentaro hated seeing Kazō this way but Kinsei told him to keep his emotions in check. He told Kinsei to shut up, and walked away toward the cave entrance. After a time, the suit of armor returned. The group surrounded it and began attacking, but it was ineffective. Seeing Kazō sitting off to the side, vulnerable, the armor locked on to him and attacked. Gripping his head, multiple weapons appeared from inside of it, ready to finish him. Reaching up, Kazō gently stuck his prosthetic inside the armor, holding an explosive tag he stole from Inari’s pouch. It detonated, destroying the armor from within. When the smoke cleared, Kazō was still there. He had made a wooden shield to take most of the blast. Upon leaving the cavern, the earth spirit popped up from the ground. Hearing its telepathy, Kinsei told them that one of the spirit’s abilities would allow it to bring Miko back by sacrificing someone else. Kazō immediately volunteered to do it, but Kinsei stopped him, asking how Miko would handle not having a brother. Realizing he couldn’t do that to her, he became distraught once again. A moment later, the spirit began trembling and collapsed. Kazō jumped up, pleading it to not to grant the wish. The pile of rocks remained still and Kazō waited. Nothing happened to him, but Kasumi gave a startled cry. Kazō ran over to see Miko waking up. As he sat with her, Kinsei looked at the stone he had. The kanji for ‘’will” appeared on it and the spirit’s voice said it had used to be human, so that meant it still had some freewill left to sacrifice itself. Kentaro walked back to the Grass Village with everyone, happy that things turned out ok. Old Chef Arc Kentaro arrives with Seishi to aid Kazō and Oda in arresting someone. The man had decided to change his ways and became a chef at a tavern in the village. Inari had worked for him for a while, and when Kentaro showed up, she pleaded him to help her stop the arrest.Seishi and Kazō took the man while Inari said he had changed and wasn’t who they believed him to be. Kentaro said they were the ones handling the mission in order to ensure the man had a lessened punishment. He also said that many people were more than what someone saw them as, implying her view of Oda. Sea Beast Arc Kusa Invasion Arc Trivia *Kentaro’s hobby is mythology. *Kentaro wishes to fight Kinsei and wants a rematch with Kazō. *Kentaro has completed 63 official missions in total: 30 D-rank, 21 C-rank, 8 B-rank, 4 A-rank, 0 S-rank. *Kentaro has learned to play a few wind instruments in his spare time. Reference *Kentaro Shida is an OC created by KusaNin. *Images used pictures of Chōjūrō for body proportions and general pose. Category:DRAFT